Spartan H-167
by casness
Summary: Spartan Derek Hale gets an AI. (implied relationship, sterek)
1. Day 0 - Compatibility 0 percent

_Notes: First off, Teen Wolf and Halo do not belong to me. They have awesome people that they already belong to. Second, this is unbeta'd. Thank you in advance for reading this!_

_For those that don't know about Halo, it's a series about a war between humanity and aliens known as the Covenant. Spartans are cybernetically enhanced human super-soldier. They sometimes have AI (artificial intelligence) companions. I'm taking a few liberties with the universe but basically that's it._

* * *

A week after he receives news that he's getting a new AI, Spartan Derek Hale is escorted to the Synchronization Chamber. A room on the ship that ran on a completely separate network, designed to safeguard the ship should rejection occur.

He glances at the observation window and stiffens when he meets the gaze of Commander Hale along. The man was determined that Derek have an AI, even going as far as calling in favors to give him more chances when the AI rejected the Spartan.

He notices Doctor Martin at the station ahead, tapping away. The doctor and he had only met twice and that was in passing. He knew about Whittemore and her, the long hours the two spent together. Others – Command – doesn't notice, at least he thinks so, or rather they just turn a blind eye to it.

_Even Spartans need love_. He remembers that line as he sits down on the chair and is tilted back while Martin runs scans. He looks up at the observation window again before gazing at her.

She looks at him and smiles sadly. "Good luck," she whispers as she finishes the scans. She turns around and takes the chip containing the AI from her assistant before turning back to Derek. "Spartan, I would like to introduce you to Stiles," she says as she inserts the chip into his armor.


	2. Day 0 - From zero to one hundred

**Day Zero - Compatibility 0%**

Derek looks around the simulated room, noting the slight pulsing in the walls. He closes his eyes and remembers the last thing that Dr. Martin said, "Let me introduce you to Stiles." _Stiles, that must be the name of the AI_, he reasons. He opens his eyes again and in front of him is a blue hologram in the form of a male.

Derek backs away as the hologram examines him. _It's a kid_, he thinks to himself as he looks at the hologram. "Stiles?" he asks, hesitantly.

"You're bigger than I imagined. Well not that I actually imagined Spartans. I mean I have all of your measurements...well not all," he says as he pointedly looks down below Derek's waist. Stiles holds up his hands in surrender when Derek growls at him. "Just, you know, the usually measurements. Size, height, weight, heartbeat rate. Definitely bigger-"

"Stiles!" shouts Derek, wanting the AI to be silent. They were in this room to test their compatibility, not ramble on about Spartan measurements.

"What?" Stiles looks at Derek, inquisitively. "Also, no need to shout. I can hear you just fine."

"Compatibility," suggests Derek, sighing. For the first time since he's learned about the new AI, he's wishing that he wasn't here.

"Compatibility, the capability of existing in harmony," Stiles replies and proceeds to recite the exact definition.

Derek clenches his right hand into a fist. "Stiles!" he shouts again and the other stops talking. "Are we or are we not compatible?"

"What ever happened to first dates? Also, that is not how you ask someone to marry you," Stiles says turning his back to Derek. He hears Derek sigh behind him and turns around in alarm. "Don't go away! I chose you!" He steps toward Derek and says, "The thing is I've never actually had a Spartan or anyone for that matter."

"How long have you been active?"

"One year. One year in isolation, where all I did was think." Stiles looked up at Derek. "I think we're the same size when you're not wearing that armor."

Derek looks at him and Stiles ducks his head down.

"Spartan H-167, Derek Hale, I accept you as my Spartan," says Stiles before smiling and disappearing.

Derek feels the simulated room fall apart and opens his eyes to the bright lights of the Synchronization Chamber.

"Spartan, Spartan, can you hear me?" asks Dr. Martin, a touch of worry in her tone.

"Yes," Derek answers, sitting up.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asks as she unhooks wires attached to his armor. Realizing that Derek doesn't know what she's talking about, she elaborates, "We lost all readings. Is there a connection between you and the AI?"

"Yes," he answers looking down at his wrist, where a blue light flashes indicating the AI was present.

Lydia Martin smiles. "Congratulations, Spartan. I'll update your file. You'll be on light duty for a week to solidify the connection."

Derek nods, knowing that it was useless to argue the order and walks out of the Chamber. Just outside the door, he looks down at flashing blue light. He takes out the chip and holds in his palm.

After a few seconds, the hologram of Stiles appears from the chip. Stiles looks up at Derek and exclaims, "You're even bigger now! Not fair!"

"We're on light duty," Derek states, interrupting Stiles' rant over sizes.

Stiles stops and nods at him. "So, we get a week to get to know each other. It's like an arranged marriage."

"No one's getting married," states Derek before putting the chip back into its slot and walking to his quarters.

A few feet away from Derek in a dark alcove, Commander Hale smiles. "Perfect," he says as he walks in the opposite direction of Derek.

**Compatibility 100%**


	3. Day 2 – Compatibility NA

In the first 48 hours together, Derek discovers that plugging Stiles into the port in his room results in Stiles playing around with the room controls. How he managed to get past Clancy's (the ship's AI) security, Derek doesn't even want to find out. He's already spent hours listening to Stiles criticize Clancy after the other activated isolation protocols.

"What kind of jerk activates isolation protocols?" Stiles rants, waving his arms around to emphasize his point. "What if I need to take control if he goes rampant? What if I need to rescue you?"

Derek looks up at the AI from his book.

Stiles waves him off. "It can happen!" All he gets in return is a raised eyebrow and Derek returning to reading his book. "Seriously, I was just testing out his security protocols. There's no need to isolate me!" He ends up shouting the last part before collapsing on the stand, his body flickering briefly.

"Spartan H-167, report to the training room. Spartan H-167, report to the training room," comes Clancy's voice over the ship intercom.

Derek puts his book down, stands up and picks up the chip before he walks out of the room. When he gets to the training room, he salutes Commander Hale then nods at Doctor Lahey. He steps onto a platform and the machine starts to put on his Spartan armor.

"Spartan Hale, your compatibility with the AI will be tested in a simulated conflict situation. Your objective for this training session is to eliminate all enemy targets. Doctor Lahey will be monitoring your progress from the observation deck. Any questions?" says Commander Hale as he watches Derek suit up.

"No, Sir," answers Derek as he inserts the chip into slot at the back of his helmet. Soon after, the profile of Stiles appears on his HUD.

"This is a horrible idea. I just want to point that out," says Stiles. "At least you're healthy. For now."

Derek prevents himself from sighing and steps off the platform. He takes the assault rifle from Doctor Lahey and walks to the door leading to the training simulation room.

Commander Hale nods before turning to Lahey. "I want all of the data from this training session sent to me. Personal secure channel only," he orders then walks out.

"Good luck, Spartan," says Doctor Lahey as he opens the door and starts the simulation.

Derek walks through the door and hears it shut behind him. Jungle, he thinks as he takes in his surroundings. He starts walking slowly forward. "How many targets?" he asks.

"How should I know?" scoffs Stiles and Derek growls in response. "Okay, no need to growl. Let's see," he accesses the map, "head that way."

Derek stops. "'That way'?"

"Right," replies Stiles. When Derek starts to head right, he interrupts, "I mean left. My right, your left."

Derek stops again. "Stiles, we're in the same body. My right is your right."

"Not according to this map," says Stiles before Derek takes him out from that slot and puts him in his wrist armor. Stiles reappears as a small hologram. "Was that necessary?"

"Where are we going?" asks Derek. If he did this alone, the simulation would already be complete but all this was about how well he and Stiles worked together.

Stiles turns and points north, "There are five hostiles located at a clearing there."

Derek nods and sets off to the clearing. Stiles disappears but not before sighing.

The five hostiles are easily taken care off, a few well-placed shots and their bodies disappear from the simulation. Derek looks around before glancing at the map on HUD, noting a couple of red dots to the east. He sprints to cover and sits up, looking through the scope of his assault rifle. There they were, two Elites heading towards him.

As he prepares to fire, Stiles shouts, "Run!"

Derek quickly takes out the chip and places it back into its original slot. "What?" he asks as he runs into the woods and takes cover from all sides.

"Brute," Stiles answers, grimly. "I hate brutes."

"You've never even seen one," answers Derek. He checks his ammo and the rest of his inventory – only a knife. He calculates the odds of defeating a Brute and two Elites with only an assault rifle.

"It could be done but I have a plan," interrupts Stiles. "You'll need to take down the Elites first. Get the energy sword. From there, lure the Brute here," he points to a particular area in the West on the map, "and assassinate him. Brutes have an –"

"Opening in their armor at the back," finishes Derek. "Let's get this done." He reloads his assault rifle and heads to where he last sighted the Elites.

From there, it's a quick fight to overpower them and take the energy sword that was left behind. The brute takes longer to take down and by the end, Derek's armor is covered with the blood of the brute and has marks from where the brute shot him.

Derek watches the simulated brute vanish before the training session ends. He walks through the door and lays the assault rifle on a table along with the chip containing Stiles before stepping onto the platform. His armor is half off when Doctor Lahey enters the room.

"Congratulations, Spartan," he says with a tablet in his hands. "Report to medical for a check-up."

"No," answers Derek. A few minutes later, his armor is completely off and he steps of the platform. "Brutes aren't part of the standard training sessions," he says as he picks up the chip and exits the room.

"No," answers Lahey, smiling sadly at the closed door. "No, but they are when you're Derek Hale and Stiles." He types up the last of his notes and sends the entire file and footage of the session to Commander Hale.

The last line in the report reads: COMPATIBILITY ASSESSMENT COULD NOT BE CONDUCTED.


	4. Day 5 - Compatibility 85 percent

TO: COMMANDER PETER HALE  
FROM: *CLASSIFIED*  
RE: PROJECT UNION

DUE TO DOCTOR LAHEY'S INABILITY TO CALCULATE THE COMPATIBILITY OF *CLASSIFIED* AND *CLASSIFIED*, NEW PARAMETERS HAVE BEEN INSTITUTED. OVER THE LAST THREE DAYS, *CLASSIFIED* HAS BEEN EVALUATED IN SIMULATED COMBAT SITUATIONS. THIS HAS BEEN PROVEN AN EFFECTIVE WAY TO TEST COMPATIBILITY. NEW MEASURES, HOWEVER, HAVE SOON COMPATIBILITY TO BE AT 85%. WITH THIS IN MIND I, *CLASSIFIED*, ORDER THE SEVERANCE OF THE BOND BETWEEN *CLASSIFIED* AND *CLASSIFIED*.

DATED *CLASSIFIED*

Stiles rages as he looks at the memo that he discovered while hacking into the UNSC Destiny's communications system. "Where do they get off trying to separate us?" he shouts in anger.

Derek looks up at him from the floor where he's in the middle of his push-ups. "What?" he asks as he stands up. He walks to Stiles' platform, a hand reaching out to touch the AI. He stops short and puts his hand back down.

Stiles looks at Derek before disappearing and letting the memo load in his place.

Derek reads the memo twice before Stiles reappears. The only reaction of anger that Stiles notes is the narrowing of his eyes, not even his heartbeat jumps in its pace.

"How can you be so calm?" says Stiles, now angry at Derek's lack of reaction. The electronic equipment around the room beeps loudly once before returning to normal. "They're going to separate us!"

"Stiles!" says Derek, loudly. He kneels so that he's at the same level with the AI. "We're in this together. Nothing will separate us. Nothing."

Stiles nods and extends his hand out to Derek, who extends his own hand. When they touch, Stiles' hologram flickers slightly. "Nothing," promises Stiles. He promises himself that he'll do everything in his power to make sure that never happens.

Derek stands up and nods. "Now, stop hacking into the systems before Clancy catches you again," he says.

Stiles scoffs. "As if he could," he starts to say but when Derek glares at him, he stops. "I'll stop, promise." Seeing that Derek starts to take off his, Stiles ducks his head again. "Warn a guy before you start to undress! We had an agreement about that!"

"Stiles, you're an AI. You shouldn't even have feelings," states Derek. He finishes changing and walks to the door.

"Jerk!" yells Stiles before disappearing.

Derek clenches his hand and walks out of the room.

When Stiles hears the door open and shut, he reappears. "He left me?" he asks, in a whisper. He looks around the room before sitting down. Promising Derek to stop hacking drastically limited his activities but the consequence would be much worse if he does continue. "Don't think, don't think," he repeats to himself.

Derek walks to Doctor Martin's office and pauses at the doorway when he sees Whittemore with her. He clears his throat and the two quickly separate.

"Spartan Hale," greets Doctor Martin, blushing. "Umm…" she clears her throat, "Spartan Whittemore, I will see you later to go over the new modifications."

Spartan Whittemore nods and starts to leave. As he passes by Derek, his eyes plead to keep what Derek saw a secret and Derek nods in response.

When Whittemore is gone, Derek walks to Martin's desk. "You need to be more careful," he says.

"Are you concerned?" Doctor Martin asks, shocked.

"He's a good Spartan. The best infiltrator that I ever worked with. I would rather not lose him to stupidity," answers Derek, giving Lydia a look.

"I know." She looks at the empty door. "We'll be more careful." She looks at Derek and says, "What brings you to my lab?"

"This off the record," states Derek. He waits for her nod before continuing, "Lydia, what do you know about Stiles?"

Lydia looks at Derek in shock by his use of her first name. The Spartan never calls her that unless it's something he needs. "Smart AIs have a life expectancy of 7 years. That's when rampancy sets in and they are shut down." She takes a breath. "Stiles is different. He's an experimental AI. Most of the information regarding his creation and code is classified. Much more than Cortana's ever was."

"Experimental how?"

"His coding. It contains something that we termed the Chaos element. It changes the AI, they become more human or at least they act more human."

Human, thinks Derek. That explains Stiles' emotional outbursts and personality. "I need information about him. You said that you lost all readings during the synchronization."

"Yes," Lydia replies, taking her tablet and pulling out the reports. "There was interference, one that we've never encountered before during synchronization but that's…."

"Stiles. How?"

Lydia looks up at Derek. "Why do you want to know? You have an AI that you have shown to have one hundred percent compatibility with. Why question it?"

"He's different," Derek replies, coolly. "Can you give me the information?"

"I can only give you what I have access to," replies Lydia, with a sigh. She transfers the data onto a small disk and holds it up. "Derek, do you know what you're doing?"

Derek glances at the disk than at Lydia. "Yes," he says. At least I hope so. He takes the disk and thanks Lydia before starting to walk out.

"Derek!" shouts Lydia to get his attention. "The Chaos element, it's much more."

Derek nods and walks out.

Lydia sits down and looks down at her tablet. "I hope you know what you're doing," she says as her eyes go over the same phrase: CANNOT BE ISOLATED ONCE SYNCHRONIZED.


End file.
